


Simmer Time

by HerbertBest



Series: The Thread That Binds Us Here [11]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Bubble Bath, Multi, Polyfidelity, Post-Coital Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:33:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerbertBest/pseuds/HerbertBest
Summary: After Dan, Arin and Suzy have fun at the club, there's some cleaning up to do and a few thoughts (and a bath) to be shared.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A coda for this part of the arc, leading into another.

Dan’s fingers are tangled up in Arin’s hair. Lank and soft against his fingers, he thinks to himself that they all need a shower sometime soon. They’d stumbled back from the club sweaty-skinned and exhausted, little gasps of laughter escaping their aching lungs at having gotten away with their folly, to collapse in a half-coma on the bed.

“Arin,” he mumbles into his own forearm, earning him a squeeze from Suzy. “We’re getting rank, dude. Someone needs to start the tub.”

“Start the tub?” Arin snorts, pushes said lank hair out of his eyes.

“Press the ‘on’ button. I haven’t used the stuff at your new place, I’ve got no idea how it works.”

Arin groaned. “Like, I have no energy left. Double beejs will do that to a guy.”

Suzy snorted into Dan’s shoulder. He worried she wasn’t quite as recovered from her surgery as she claimed to be, but he wasn’t about to complain. Getting a needle jammed into your body wasn’t exactly a pleasant process, but Suzy hated it when he fawned over her, and she really wasn’t receptive to anything. After what she’d done for him at the club he wasn’t about to order her about.

“Finnne,” Dan complained, sitting up with a moan. He rubbed his aching upper arm and watched Suzy and Arin cuddle up on the mattress. It was strange that the lump that used to choke his throat whenever he saw them cuddled so closely together dissolved as he watched them nuzzle up. He felt wanted still, missed, as he went to the bathroom.

There were a number of bottles on the ledge of the tub and it takes Dan ages to find the one with bubble bath in it. Arin doesn’t care if he smells like flowers but Dan, in spite of himself, doesn’t want to saunter into the recording session he’s got with Brian tomorrow smelling like a hot house rose. There’s a bottle of something that smells like lemon cookies , and he dumps that in, gets a strong lather going before stripping and calling in Arin and Suzy.

Arin carries his wife into the room, and somehow Dan fumbles his way though leather, cotton, lace and satin to get everyone naked and underwater. 

In the silence of the minute they align; Suzy in Dan’s arms, Dan in Arin’s; the suds that come up to Suzy’s chin barely cresting Dan’s ribs. There’s no washing, but there is cuddling. And lingering. 

Hours and time drip by like water down a drain. Dan tries not to think of it as he strokes fine skin and remembers how sick Suzy had been just a week ago. Life had never seemed delicate to him, finite, but in those frightening weeks he had been forced to imagine life without her. An impossible feat. He’d lay his own life down first.

You can have the world but the hours, the minutes, shaved from it are the precious in ways he cannot explain. He keeps his grip tight. Just for the moment between heartbeats, the seconds between Suzy’s inhalation and Arin’s exhalation.


End file.
